LIke Father Like Son
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Like inuyasha and Sesshomaru father who had a heart for human women as that trait was past on to Inuyasha, but for Sesshomaru he despises humans and half breeds, who cant admit he cares for little Rin. During Sesshomaru's traveling he runs into an injured dog demon half breed woman that has her own dirty secrets that will put more then just her life on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha**

**The Demon Who Fell Inlove.**

It's the first day of spring; all the trees in the forest are in full bloom with bright healthy leaves. They whisper among each other as the breeze brushes through lush tree tops. Plump juicy fruit hang firmly to the branches as they glisten in the morning sun, from the dew drops that kiss the fruit ever so gently. The warm air was perfumed with the delicate smell of wild flowers that sway from the spring air in the emerald ocean meadows. There are no clouds to be seen for miles in the endless blue sky. Birds chirp in the high branches of the mighty tree tops. All seem so perfect and peaceful in the country side until a high pitch screech pierces the silence like a sharp dagger to the heart. Birds cry while they flee their hiding places in the tree tops and fly for safety. A young half she demon runs franticly through the thick vegetation, pushing tree branches out of her way. Her black and pink kimono; torn to shreds in several areas, barely holding up against her feminine frame. Long moonlight hair dances furiously behind her, tangled all around her slender shoulders; catching on every branch that she passes. Bright golden hues stain crimson red while tears stream down her milky porcelain cheeks.

Snow white plush ears rest on the side of her head, they twitch in every direction trying to pin point the location of the hunters that were chasing her. Two long clouds like tails flow behind her which was lightly coated with blood from her wounds that the hunters inflicted upon her soft flesh. The hunters not too far behind her with katanas in hand, wanting her ears and tails to sell off for profit. She turns her head to gaze behind her left shoulder as she struggles to see how much distance she had in-between herself and the hunters but, the moment she removes her eyes from in front of her; a protruding tree root makes a rough impact to the top of her right foot. Golden hues widen in shock, with a loud yelp that seeps from her rosy full lips. Her body falls forward with force, unable to fight against gravity; collapsing to the ground knocking the wind right of her lungs. Struggling to catch her breath and to get herself onto her feet, the hunters quickly makes their way over to her. The sound of the hunter's shoes crunch the small fallen branches that rest on the forest floor. Their deep voices and cold hearted laughter's brings fear to her ting body, being unable to protect herself from them since she was never taught to have fighting abilities. Lifting her head from the ground she is barely able to see past the thin strands of her silky white locks that engulf almost her entire body.

"At last we finally caught you, you filthy she demon!"

Spoke one of the hunters as he stops a few feet from behind her, fiddling with the hilt of his katana, the blade sparkles like diamonds in the sun that peeks through the trees. A dark forbidding aura over powers her moments after the hunter spoke, everything was completely dead silent for a split second. The she demon covers her face with her arms from the sound of bodies being torn to shreds, blood splattering against the area staining all that it touches. The men cry in sheer agony from what she believes to be demons devouring them. The struggle ended just as fast as it began, foot steps continue to make their way to her right side stopping next to her. An unknown creature hovers above her like a vulture does to it dying prey. She remains still too frighten to move a muscle. The sound of large flying insect caught her attention, making her curiously increase to know who exactly saved her. Slowly she cocks her head to the right to stare up into the face of a strange white ape like creature standing before her. A gentle gasp drifts off her ample lips, being startled with the appearance of the demon.

"Are you hurt Maya?"

Spoke the ape creature, Maya's eyes widen with shock, to find out that the creature knew who she was. It took her a split second to snap back into reality lowering her sight from the creature, she spoke softly struggling to get up.

"Ye…Yes, I am but I will survive."

She replies back in short choppy breaths, placing the palm of her hands to the ground shaking lightly; trying to get back onto her bare feet. A hand caught her attention in the corner of her right eye from the ape demon. Cocking a thin white brow she examines his hand realizing the white ape fur is only a disguise, hiding his true form from her golden hues. Lifting her hand up she hesitates to take his hand at first, his soft flesh warms her hand as he pulls her onto her feet. Her fragile body stumbles forward into his chest, her fair cheeks flush red the instant she made contact to his ape fur coat. The fur rubs against her bare skin, soothing her emotions of today. His arms slither around her hour glass hips holding her close to him, the sound of buzzing grew louder from the lush tree tops. Her eyes widen with fright from the sight of the poison Saimyosho which made her throw her arms around his body.

"There is no need to fear them my dear Maya, you are safe with me. I will heal your wounds and protect you; I jut want one simple favor from you in return."

Spoke the unknown man in a calm deep voice, his finger tips digging into her torn kimono. She pulls away slowly to gaze up into the ape mask with a puzzle expression on her face.

"What…do you seek from me?"

Replies Maya in a trembling tone.

"Serve me to my every beckon call and I will fulfill your deepest desires…"

Leaning downwards into her silk silver locks, his mask presses ever so lightly to her ear lobe whispering softly to her.

"To be a full fledged demon."

Answers the man in a desirable tone that made goosebump develop on the surface of her pale flesh. She always yearned to be a full fledged demon her whole life. Being tormented as a child by members of her pack until her mother was slaughtered for falling inlove with a human male from a royal court in the west. Maya ran away moments after her mother's death to prevent facing the same faith.

"You're capable of granting me that desire?"

She spoke with uncertainty in her soft spoken voice. Her plush ears twitch in-between her words.

"Yes, I can with the shikon jewels. Once I gather all the shards to make the shikon whole again."

She gently jerks her wounded body from his hold, shaking her head from side to side to his words.

"The shikon shards bring nothing but death and chaos to innocent demons; I am not one for such darkness.

He slowly lowers his hands from her mid back to his sides under the ape fur. The Saimyosho hover closer to Maya, buzzing in an angry manner as though they were reflecting from the unknown man's emotions and thoughts.

"In that case you are of no use to me then. It's such a shame too; I can see such potential within you Maya."

He said in a stern voice while he lifts his right hand from under the ape fur, extending his arms in her direction offering his hand to her as a last offer.

"Last chance my dear Maya, come with me or I will have no choice but to ultimate you."

His cold stern voice shot chills up and down her spine; she knew she had no other choice but to obey him in order to survive. Swiftly she jerks her head to the side, breathing heavily trying to make a quick decision. Firmly taking her bottom lip under her canine fangs, she shuts her eyes tightly as she raises her right hand from her side and rests it ever so lightly upon her almost revealing breast. Her heart pounding hard within her, she hesitates to extend her hand, she quickly pulls back taking in a deep breath. Releasing her breath out from her smooth lips, turning her head back to face him with a serious expression on her face.

She places her left hand into his offering hand; his grip tightens around her small hand. He yanks her into his arms, while the bottom of his body begins to transform into a spiral tornado. It engulfs their entire body, taking off into the air with the Saimyosho guarding them in every direction. They travel to the far end of the country side in the east, her delicate fingers grip lightly to the Ape fur. Resting the side of her porcelain doll like face against what she believes to be his chest. The warmth of the fur makes her sleepy golden hues to drupe until she was in slumber. A weak whimper seeps from her lips, tossing and turning as she felt unfamiliar with her surroundings. Golden hues open wide, gasping loudly, her body bolts up into a sitting position with sweat beads dripping down the side of her face. Gazing around she finds herself to be in an old fashion Japanese bedroom, resting on soft colorful silk sheets on the wooden floor. She felt her velvet skin crawl the instant the dark aura caresses her innocent flesh. The dark aura engulfs the entire area, giving a faded purple tint to the air. She pulls the sheets from her body to find out she was in a new kimono, a thigh high long sleeve silk kimono that had a black waist bow that hugs against her slender waist. The door to the room slides open, a very attractive man stood before her in the door way. Long lavishing curls of raven locks rest ever so lightly around his perfect formed face and drapes down his back with a few strands in the front. His eyes are a piercing deep hazel hue that complemented his pale complexion.

Her fair cheeks were stain crimson from how surprisingly handsome he is, she wonders if he is the same man that had saved her in the ape cover. He parts his lips and spoke in a familiar tone that matched the voice from the man from earlier today.

"You're finally awake, I due hope you were able to rest well after I had healed your wounds."

Maya lowers her gaze, examining her arms and legs to see that she was no longer injured. Closing the sliding doors behind him while he spoke to young Maya. He turns his emotionless hues towards her, making his way to her side; he lowers himself to the wooden floor with his legs cross over one another.

"It's time for us to speak about out agreement my dear Maya."

Removing her golden gaze from her now healed body, she turns to look towards him while he spoke to her; she too wish to know what he desires from her. Giving the nameless man her full divided attention.

"What I seek from you my dear is to gain the trust of my enemies and obtain the remaining jewel shards for me."

She nibbles on her soft bottom lip, knowing the jewel shards would be part of her returning deed. Lowering her gaze to her lap, fiddling with the edge of the silk blanket that rest against her firm thighs.

"What should I do? If I deny him, I will be killed but if I serve him I will be risking my life, I lose either way."

She thought to herself, closing her eyes she breathes in deep holding it in before releasing it loudly. Her eyes remain shut, parting her lips to give him her answer.

"What must I do to get close to them sir?"

Opening her eyes slowly, she stares blankly into the man's cold hazel hues. A sad expression falls upon her face regretting her answer all ready.

"Please call me Naraku and you do not need to worry about that my dear Maya. I already have a plan sorted out to get you close to them. I just need you to gain their trust and to not mess it up."

He spoke in a stern voice, lifting his right hand to his chest. He reaches into the opening of his kimono and pulls out a pink shard that he barely held onto with his thumb and index finger. Her golden hues dilate to the sight of the jewel shard; she never had seen a shard in her entire life, only heard stories in her youth.

"This is for you."

He said while he leans forward into her, placing the sharp end of the jewel shard in-between her large ample breast. The shard sinks into her body, engulfing her with dark powers that she never thought she could experience as a half demon. A faint gasp escapes her lips from being surprised on how the shard makes her feel. Lifting her right hand to her chest where he placed the shard at, grazing her fingertips to her flesh as she gazes up to Naraku.

A sinister smirk tugs against his lips, seeing that Maya was enjoying the power coursing through her body. His hand remains extended outwards to her chest, his finger tips reach out touching her milky skin. He glides his fingertips up her chest to her chin, gripping her chin with two fingers.

"Don't disappoint me my dear. I'm counting on you."

He spoke gently placing a small bottle of liquid on her lap. Her ears and eyes perk up feeling something drop onto her lap; her cheeks flush red from his touch. Removing his hand from her face, she lowers her golden hues to her lap to see a small bottle of dark purple liquid. Cocking her left brow she was rather puzzled on why he had given her this.

"What do I do with this?"

She asked while she picks up the bottle and examines it more closely.

"You drink it."

He simply replies back to her question with a monotone facial expression on his face. Her white fluffy ears twitch upwards slightly curious on what would happen to her if she drank it. Her golden hues lift from the bottle to him, dropping her hand back to her lap with the bottle in her grasp.

"Drink it?"

She asked with an uncertain tone, her head cocks slightly to the right as strains of her snow white locks falls perfectly over her slender shoulders.

"Yes… Go north from here until you reach the main river, drink the liquid and wait."

He explains in simple terms for her. He lifts himself onto his sock covered feet and turns his back to her. Making his way to the sliding doors, he pulls the thin wooden door to slide about to leave.

"That's it?!"

She blurts out at the last second, jumping onto her now sock covered feet and takes a few steps closer to him. Her shimmering locks fall all around her small frame, with her golden eyes soften towards him.

"Trust me."

Was all he said to her, turning his head to gaze over his left shoulder to look at her. His cold hazel left eye could barely be seen though his lavishing raven curls that ran down his back and shoulders like a rushing river against bed of mighty rocks.

"I suppose I have no choice but to complete this mission for Naraku."

She whispers under her breath, her golden hues gazing down to the wooden floor in front of her. Lifting her hands up, she takes one last look at the small bottle before tucking it away into her kimono for safe keeping. She makes her way out of the room with caution, her ears twitching from front to back and to sides when passing spare empty rooms. Cloud like tails press against her arch on her slender lower back, swaying slowly from side to side. Reaching the entrance to the old fashion Japanese palace, she examines the terrain around the palace to see that it was in the middle of no where. No vegetation was to be seen, just dead barren trees in the distance. Lowering her gaze to her left side she notices a pair of sandals with white silk laces that tie up the cafés. Sliding her right foot towards her left she plops herself onto her bottom and begins to place the sandals on. Gently she wraps the ribbons crisscross around her firm cafes and ties a bow on the back of her upper thighs. Leaping onto her feet in a swift motion, she taps the tips of the both sandals one at a time against the wooden plank floor to make the sandal fit perfectly.

She leaps off the palace deck, landing gracefully on one foot to the hard lifeless ground. Her silk moonlight locks flow behind her, a brief moment until it falls back into place against her back. Taking off into a light sprint, existing the court yard and into the thick forest in the distance. The sun was almost at its mid peek in the afternoon as it shines down, warming up the earth's surface with its mighty rays. Dashing into the safety of the forest natural camouflage, zig zagging through the trees to get to where she needed to go to fulfill her duties to Naraku.

"I can not fail Naraku; I must win his enemies trust to get those jewel shards."

She thought to herself, breathing in her nose and out her mouth trying to rush to the location to where she was told to "Run into" his enemies. Having her mind process so many thoughts at once she lost focus on her surroundings. Her left foot steps in a trap that was carefully buried in dead leaves next to a large protruding tree trunk. Her golden hues bolt wide open as a painful cry pours from her soft full lips, stumbling forward onto her knees she continues to yelp in pain. Her locks of hair drupes all around her body shielding her face and her salty tears stream down her smooth cheeks.

Twisting her hourglass frame slightly to the left to observe her foot in the trap, the rusty blades dig deep into her ankle. Blood oozes down her foot, staining the white silk ribbons on her sandals. Tugging gently on her foot to see how tight the hold was on her ankle. She shuts her right eye while another cry escapes her lips. She struggles to pull her knee into her chest, trying to loosen the grip on her ankle. After a few agonizing pulls, she soon realizes it was of no use and allows her upper body to collapse to the ground. Sobbing quietly to herself, she felt like giving up on herself and on Naraku.

"What am I doing?"

She asks herself while streams of tears drizzle down her dirty cheeks. Strands of her crystal white locks break away from behind her ears and coat her face. Panting heavily through her pink lips, loose dirt blows into a tiny cloud as she exhales.

A familiar voice whispers in her head, it was Naraku. Thrusting her head up, her ears perk up and twitch in different directions as though his voice was speaking a loud.

"Drink the potion I had given you."

Maya lifts her shaking left hand to her cleavage and pulls the small bottle from her kimono. Gazing at the dark liquid, that sparkles in the scatter sunlight that was demising in the tree tops.

"Drink it!"

Demanding Naraku in a devilish tone that startled Maya.

Slowly she pulls her right hand in front of her and gently pops the lid off with the tip of her thumb. Hesitating to place the bottle to her rosy lips, she closes her eyes while she quickly consumes the dark fluid before she had second thoughts. Her heart pounds heavy in her chest, golden hues widen from the unbearable pain. The bottle slips from her delicate finger tips and shatters into pieces. Her right hand clinches her chest as she breathes hard from the fluid taking its effects.

"What's happening to me? What was in that bottle?"

Those questions along with dozens more kept rushing through her mind; sweat builds up on the surface of her skin until her vision became blurry. Eye lids growing heavy until they fell and all went black.

Meanwhile in the far distance another half demon well known by the name of Inuyasha, was traveling with his pack of allies heading to the south trying to seek out a village to settle down at for the night.

"Hey Miroku, how much further is this village at, I'm starving!"

Whines the little fox demon, which sat comfortably in the basket of the human girl's bike.

"Any minute we should be there Shippo, be patient."

Miroku said calmly with his hands tuck in his long sleeves before his chest.

"This damn village better have good food!"

Barks Inuyasha with his usual attitude while his stomach growls.

"If you are that hungry Inuyasha why don't you just have some rice balls that I brought from home?"

Said Kagome while pushing her bike along the dirt road.

"Ooooh, can I have some pretty please Kagome?"

Squeals Shippo while flailing his tiny arms, she closes her hazel eyes and giggles.

"Yes of course Shippo."

Inuyasha glares over his right shoulder, his golden eyes barely able to be seen through his thick white locks. A loud grunt leaves his lips, snapping his attention back in front of him.

"No thanks!"

She stops walking with her friends to dig in her large yellow backpack to grab the container of rice balls. Turning to face Shippo, she hands him the small container with a sweet smile upon her lips but her hazel eyes snap up to glance at Inuyasha that was leading their group.

"Here you go Shippo."

"YaaaY! Thank you Kagome!"

Said Shippo while he was already stuffing his face with the plump rice balls. They continue on walking down the path towards the near by village until Kagome suddenly stops again. The wind blew gently against the trees and through the thick flourish meadows.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Asked Sango in a concern voice, turning to gaze over her shoulder to look back to Kagome. Kagome shifts her head to the east. Narrowing her eyes for a moment she spoke.

"For a second I felt a Shikon jewel in the distance but it faded away quickly."

"We should go check it out!"

Spoke Miroku, who stood a few feet behind kagome; gazing in the same direction.

"What's the point?"

Snaps Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

Replies Miroku while he turns his attention to Inuyasha.

"Kagome just said she felt the jewel fade, so our chances of find it is low and besides I'm starving."

"Yeah and I'm hungry too!"

Cries Shippo for the thousand times today.

"Ugh fine lets just go then."

Sighs Miroku, finally giving into the others.

They all continue down the path, the sun slowly sinks behind the mighty mountains in the distance. The average size village was now in sight in the horizon.

Among the thick vegetation of the forest, a tall silver haired demon makes his way through the uneven dirt paths. His walk was that of one walking on air, graceful as his long silver locks sway perfectly with his body movement. His bright golden eyes shimmer in the dusk light that gave off a faint dim light that glows against his face.

He was accompanied by a small toad demon that had a rare two head staff in his three finger grasp. A two head dragon that was tamed and surprisingly a little human girl. They had no particular location that they were heading to, they were nomads that made shelter where ever they desired. The small human girl places her ever so tiny hand to her stomach, a soft whine seeps from her childish lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm really hungry. May I go in search of food?"

The toad demon turns himself around, flailing his staff over his head in an upset manner.

"Damn you Rin, you just ate! How can you possible be hungry again?"

"But lord Jaken?"

Rin said in a sad tone, lowering her head down in shame.

"Go…"

Spoke calmly from their lord Sesshomaru, who kept his position steady before them.

"Bu.., but my lord?"

Challenged Jaken, turning his head over hiss left shoulder to look to his master. Sesshomaru glares over his left shoulder. Cold empty hues stare down to Jaken which made the small toad demon tremble.

"Ye…Yes me lord."

Rin's innocent hazel eyes light up with excitement, leaping off the two head dragon. She takes off into the forest, looking in all direction in search of anything worth consuming. Little Rin travels far from where her two lords waited patiently for her.

"I hope I can find something to eat soon, it's getting really dark."

Her gaze turns to a small berry bush, she giggles softly while she took off towards the bush. Falling to her knees, she grabs one after another and stuffs her face until her cheeks were stuffed.

Cleaning the bush completely of its berries, little Rin edges around the bush to gather more berries. A pale female foot caught her sight. A loud scream leaves her lips as her face went ghost white. Within a matter of minutes Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken came to her aid.

"What's going on Rin? Are you hurt?"

Asked Lord Jaken.

Rin sat on her bottom, trembling in fright. She points to the lifeless foot behind the bushes.

Lord Jaken turns his large toad eyes in the direction she is pointing in. He makes his way around the bush, using his staff's mighty flame to light up the area.

"Ich….gross."

Said Lord Jaken, who was examining the snow white haired she demon that lies motionless in the hunter's trap.

"Poor thing."

Spoke Rin was she creeps up slowly behind Lord Jaken, gazing over his shoulder to see the she demon herself. Developing courage, little Rin cautiously makes her way over to the she demon and got to her knees in front of the deceit demon, trying to see her face.

"She is so beautiful, it's sad that she is gone."

Lord Sesshomaru finally makes his way around the bush, standing next to Jaken. His golden hues glare down to the she demon.

"She is a half breed! It's a good thing she is dead!"

Rin's eyes perk up from his harsh words, lifting her gaze to her lord.

"But my lord, she doesn't deserve such a faith even if she is a half breed."

Whines little Rin, extending her right hand slowly to the she demon's white locks stroking her carefully as though the fallen demon could feel her touch.

Sesshomaru turns his glance from Rin's sadden hazel hues to the fallen she demon. His hand rest on the hilt of his katana, curling his fingers around the fabric design; pulling the katana out in one swift motion. The metal whistles as it grinds smoothly with its sheath. He kept his gaze locks on the she demon as he parts his lips slightly.

"Move Rin."

She removes herself from the she demon's side and replaces herself by lord Jaken's side to watch lord Sesshomaru in action. Swinging his mighty katana over her body and places the katana back within a matter of seconds. After a few moments, the she demon groans softly with her glittery golden hues opening but shut tightly in pain as she was still stuck in the trap. Rin lets out a faint gasp from the she demon's painful cry. Her natural instinct was to aid the she demon, like she once did for lord Sesshomaru. Rushing over to her side, she falls to her knees and takes ahold of the rusty trap. The she demon was unaware that anyone was around her more so a human. Jerking back she lets out a growl and bears her fangs which frighten Rin abit.

"That's enough of that! Lord Sesshomaru just saved your life. Respect us or I'll kill you!"

Spits out Jaken who slams the bottom on his staff into the dirt. The she demon stops her fierce actions, blinking a few times trying to grasp reality that she was still alive. Looking to Rin, she softens her gaze while she watches Rin work on freeing her. It brought pain to her as the dual blades pull out of her wounded flesh. Turning her gaze away, she caught the sight of black boots and puffy kimono pants. Her eyes dared her to keep lifting her sights up to witness a breath taking beauty standing before her. All her pain suddenly lifts from her delicate body. His gaze turns to look into her eyes, so cold and emotionless like Naraku's, but there was a dim light hiding within his golden hues that she could barely make out.

He closes his eyes slowly, turning his sights else where not seeming interested in her.

"Ah it's off!"

Rin cheers loudly with a beat in her voice.

The she demon turns to look at the deep wounds in her café and sighs in relief. She struggles to get herself onto her feet, groaning lightly; gritting her teeth as her muscles fail her and she collapse back to the dead leaves that litter the ground.

Rin leans her small body over her and strokes her sweaty flesh.

"Take it easy. Let me bandage you up."

She said with a positive tone, leaping onto her bare feet she giggles softly before taking off into the forest. Fifteen minutes passed as little Rin makes her way back with herbs plants and long leaves and roots pressed against her flat chest.

Squatting down Rin places all her items onto the ground next to the she demon's leg.

"This might hurt alittle."

Rin said, while she took the plant and grinds it into the palms of her hands until it was in a fine powder. Separating her hands, rin leans forward resting her small hands among the open wound. The she demon lets out a faint yelp, her puppy like ears lower and twitch.

Removing her hands away leaving the remains of the herb on the she demon's leg. Taking the leaves and roots, Rin wraps her leg carefully trying to not cause further pain. Once she was finished Rin gets onto her feet. The she demon smiles kindly to her, her rosy lips part lightly to speak.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I must take my leave now."

She said while resting the palms of her hands to the dirt ground, struggling to get onto her feet. A certain cold voice speaks within her mind that caused her to freeze in place.

"No Stay!"

The she demon cocks her right eyebrow, shifting her golden hues towards the two male demons; not being used to Naraku's special powers. Feeling that the others heard him just as clear as she had.

Lifting herself onto her bare feet she kept quiet while she spoke within her head.

"But these are not the ones I am seeking are they?"

She asked with a confuse tone.

"No they are not but Sesshomaru is the older brother of my enemy."

Her gaze turns towards Sesshomaru, listening to Naraku's words.

"Wont this effect the original plans though?"

Lowering her sights quickly from Sesshomaru, once she realizes he was staring back at her with those deadly eyes.

"Yes my original plans were ruined but I can easily work with this. Stay with them until other wise."

Closing her hues, she took in a deep breath and releases it calmly.

"Yes my lord."

She spoke, opening her eyes she turns her golden gems to little rin; who has an upset expression on her gentle face.

"On the other hand, it is getting dark and I'm too injured to be on my own, may I please accompany you for tonight?"

The she demon asked kindly.

Rin's hazel eyes automatically dart to Lord Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes; the she demon also turns to look at him. His facial expression never once changed when his amazing hues glance to Rin then shift over to the she demon. A faint irritated grunt leaves his lips as he shuts his eyes and walks back to the trail.

"Do as you please half breed."

Her snow white ears perk up as she tries to call for him.

"My name is Maya!"

Lord Sesshomaru stops in his track, turning his glance over his left shoulder to look back to Maya for a split second before turning back and continuing on.


	2. Chapter 2

Her ears narrow downwards seeing his facial expression when he glances at her. Taking in a gentle lung full of fresh air, she trembles in pain trying to get onto her bare feet. The shard within her chest begins to glow a dark faded purple hue under her kimono top, giving her extra strength to carry on. Her golden hues spring open to the power boost, lowering her gaze she places her finger tips on her right hand to her ample breast.

"That's odd."

She whispers to herself curious on why the shard was giving her sudden energy now but not when Lord Naraku gave it to her. The small peach fuzz on the back of her neck stood up, the strange feeling of being watch bother her. Her gems turn to her right side to see little Rin still by her side with the same curious expression on her face. Swiftly Maya tugs the edge of her kimono over her breast and turns away from Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru took a quick gaze at Maya and Rin before he continues on aimlessly down the path way. Maya without question follows behind but Rin grips the end of her kimono to stop her. Maya pulls back as her soft golden gems look to Rin.

"Yes?"

She asks as politely as she could.

"You can ride Ah-Urn with me so your injury can heal Maya."

Rin smiles in such a sweet irrespirable manner that Maya was unable to tell her no. Rolling her eyes, she lets out a whinny groan to little Rin.

"Oh…Oh alright, I would love to Rin."

Rin's hazel eyes light up like the billions of stars in the night sky. Yanking Maya over to Ah-Urn, she pats on Ah-Urn's front leg to have him lower himself down. Climbing onto his back, Rin pats behind her and laughs.

"Come on Maya he doesn't bite."

Maya lets out a soft chuckle, climbing onto Ah-Urn's back and sits side ways on his back. Her hands rest firmly behind her back; her long slender legs cross over one another. Two snow white clouds of tails wrap on both sides of her body to keep her warm.

Lord Sesshomaru kept walking through thick meadows and endless country sides, the full moon hung high in the sky with all the sparkling diamonds along side it. Little Rin was fast asleep; all curl up in the embrace of Maya's tail. Maya blushes to the sight, feeling loved for once in her life.

"We shall rest here for the night."

Spoke Sesshomaru from the front of the group. Maya lifts her gaze up and nods to his words. Lord Jaken takes off into the forest, all that Maya could see was the flame of his staff glowing in-between the thick vegetation. He didn't take long to return with a small bundle of sticks, tossing the bundle of wood to the bare ground, sending a mild blaze to the bundle; giving the group light and warmth. Ah-Urn slowly walks over to the side of the fire and lays his magnificent body to the ground causing the area to quake. Maya carefully picks up Rin in her embrace, allowing her entire self to slide down Ah-Un side. The sound of her kimono grinding smoothly against ah-un's scaly flesh was uncomfortable to her ears. Landing on her bottom with a rough impact, her back presses lightly onto Ah-Urn. Rin groans, softly in her sleep as Maya gently places her back by her side and covers her up by her tails.

Lord Jaken yet again takes off into the woods, waving his staff over his head.

"I shall return me lord with food for us to eat!"

Maya was very much hungry but was having a hard time staying awake. Leaning her perfect snow white locks against Ah-Un's over sized stomach, her ears lower down twitching every so often.

"How long do you plan to stay with us half breed?"

Spoke Lord Sesshomaru in a rude monotone voice.

His harsh words woke her up fully, ears perk up and alert. Narrowing her eyes to him, she returns the equal attitude bite back to him.

"I would be more then happy to leave now if that is what you wish!"

Lord Sesshomaru's golden cold hues widen to her attitude towards him, turning his gaze away from her. His back press to a near by tree on the opposite side of the fire. His arms folded against his black plated chest armor.

"I did not say such words; I was only asking a simple question."

Maya wrinkles up her nose in an angry manner to his still cold tone, quickly turning her face in the other direction she replies.

"And I gave you a simple answer!"

Maya could feel his eyes, his cold beautiful golden eyes burning into her flesh with her last words.

Before Sesshomaru could throw back a slick comment, Jaken roughly pushes himself through the bushes singing loudly; holding an arm full of small pest for them to cook over the fire.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru-, I found some tasty creatures that will do us very nicely!"

Sang Jaken in a high pitch voice.

He plops himself two feet away from the large flames, his abnormal size legs fold in front of him. His strange attempt to sit criss cross. Taking the remaining sticks that were stack up neatly on one another by the fire. Jaken thrust the thin sticks into the small animals, digging the other end into the dirt to lean into the fire to roast.

Maya's stomach begins to rumble in serious hunger from the sweet aroma. Her golden hues dilate to how tender and brown they were becoming. She knew it wasn't for her though, lowering her head and sighs.

"Eat."

Spoke Sesshomaru.

Maya's ears perk up to his soft spoken words, her eyes look up to him. He was still in the form he was in earlier, his eyes never one looking over to her.

"No! You despise me because I'm a half breed! I don't want your pity!"

She forcefully jerks her head in the other direction; staring in the darkness of the forest. Long strands of her white locks dance around her face from her swift motions.

"Starve then."

He simply says back in an uncaring tone.

Maya never replies back, losing to the fight against her exhausted body. Her eye lid fell over her tired golden gems and all went black.

The same sweet aroma of the roasted animals fill her nose, was her empty stomach playing tricks on her?

Her nose wiggles to the desirable smell, cracking open her tired eyes; there lying only a few feet from her were two roasted creatures. Her fair cheeks light up in a rosy red hue.

Without making it noticeable, she slowly turns her eyes to the other side of her to see Sesshomaru. A-Un and Rin along with Jaken was fast asleep. Lord Sesshomaru had his amazing eyes glancing into the stars.

A gentle smile cracks on her lips, turning her sights to her late night meal. Picking one up she devours it as lady like as she could, trying to control her hunger. It didn't take her long to finish them with a satisfied grin.

"Where did you come from half breed?"

Ask Sesshomaru in an uneasy tone, as though it was uncomfortable for him to ask. Her attention went straight to him and yet again his eyes would never meet hers.

She glares at him, feeling very disrespected due to being a half breed.

"First off I have a name, why not use it?!"

She barks out at him in a nasty low tone, trying to not wake up little Rin.

His eyes spring open from her harsh words when all he did was asked a petty question. Quickly he turns his attention else where, his arms fold over his black plated chest.

"Nevermind."

He said in a low tone of voice.

"Hmph!"

She as well turns her gaze into the shadows, her golden gems feeling rather heavy. Fighting to stay awake, her eyes caught the sight of what she believes to be Naraku in his white ape cover. Before she was able to clearly make out the figure, her eyes fell and she was out for the count.

The sound of morning birds chirp in the high tree tops, the music humming softly to her fluff ears that twitch slightly. Golden hues open half way and shuts a few times getting adjusted to the lighting. It was barely the crack of dawn, the fire was burned out, and smoke barely hovers above like dancing lovers. Little rin was still in deep slumber within the soft fluff of her tail, Maya's fair cheeks flush red to the adorable sight. Her eyes trail away to see Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken a few yards away from her and rin, sitting quietly as though they were waiting for them to wake up.

Feeling awkward that they were waiting patiently on them to awake, she gently places her hand upon Rin's shoulder and shakes her lightly. Rin groans softly until her innocent hazel eyes open, lifting her right hand to her eyes; she wipes the sleep away with the palm of her hand.

"Good morning Maya."

Spoke Rin in a happy but tired tone.

"It's time for us to take our leave little one."

Maya said in a quiet voice.

Rin flips her tiny body around to view lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken in the distance.

"Oh they're already up, let's go Maya!"

Maya nods her head lightly, struggling some to get onto her feet. Taking little Rin into her arms, she carefully places the still tired rin on A-Uh's back. Leaping with grace, Maya sits behind rin sideways with her wounded leg cross over her knee.

"Let's go A-uh."

Rin spoke with excitement in her small voice.

A-Uh got on all four, stomping loudly to the ground below him. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken turn their gaze to them heading their way.

"It's about time you sleepy heads woke up!"

Yells lord Jaken while he waves his staff in front of him.

"I'm sorry lord Jaken, I was so exhausted."

Rin tries to explain herself.

"No excuses Rin!"

Barks lord Jaken.

Rin pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

The entire group takes off once again to roam the country side, Maya was clueless on their soul purpose of all this traveling; but she kept to her own self. A weak aura catches Maya's attention, swinging her upper half of her body to stare behind her, ears shifting left and right for any further sounds.

"Lord Naraku?"

She whispers to herself knowing it had to be him and she had to continue on with his plans in order to keep her life.

Sesshomaru slightly turns himself to the left, gazing at Maya from the corner of his eyes.

"It's morning; you can take your leave now. You no longer need 'Our' assistance half breed."

Those harsh cold words struck Maya hard, as she was starting to get used to their company. Her puppy like ears drupe down with sadness, within a matter of seconds her emotions shift. Shutting her golden hues she sticks her nose up into the air, while she swiftly leaps off A-Uh's. A soft cry seeps from her glossy lips to shield her pain.

"Fine I'll go!"

Turning her back to them all, her long white locks sway with the motion of her small framed body.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why can't she stay with us?"

Rin cries out.

"Do not question Lord Sesshomaru's orders Rin!"

Snaps Lord Jaken, slamming the end of his staff into the hard dirt path way.

"I'm sorry Rin; I must go my own way now."

Maya said in a stern voice.

She forces herself to peel her golden gems away from Rin's hurtful facial expression. Nibbling hard on her rosy bottom lips each and every time she took a step with her injured ankle. The sound of the pack leaving her behind brought such pain to her heart. Rocks bounce imperceptibly, on the stiff dirt path, her ears perk up to the vibration tingling her feet. Golden hues dart down the direction she was heading in. A small dust tornado rudely thrust against the vegetation that rest on the edge of the path. Maya pulls back, taking a step or two away from the furious tornado, drawing a blank on how to react to it.

The violate winds die down revealing a raven haired wolf demon. His locks were pulled back in a hold as his sapphire hues glance to Maya; when he realizes she was afore him. He cocks a brow to Maya, uncertain on why she was accompanying Sesshomaru, who he could see from afar.

"Oh joy another mutt!"

He said in a nasty tone, his canines hanging over his bottom lip as though disgusted with her. Maya already losing her patients with Sesshomaru ends up lashing out on the wolf demon.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me a matt you filthy wolf!"

He folds his arms over his armor covered chest with a smug smirk growing from ear to ear.

"Ah! The mutt has some bite to her! Hey at least I can admit you are quite the sight for sore eyes."

Maya's cheeks flush red from his words, but due to the fact that he still called her a mutt irked her. Turning her head some what to the side; her golden hues stare at him with an uncertain expression on her porcelain face, her plump bottom lip push out ever so slightly.

Cupping the waves of her hips with her delicate hands, she leans the upper half of her body into the wolf demon's personal space. Her ample breasts bounce to the swift motions of her feminine frame. Long stands of silk locks escape the majority of her hair, gliding down her slender shoulders and resting against her full chest. Golden hues narrow as they stare into his sapphire hues.

"It doesn't make any sense! You can't just insult me then toss a complement in afterwards!"

His eye brow cocks upwards to her words, placing his own hands onto his hips; lowering his upper half down into her face.

"It does too! Why not shut up and take the complement?"

The wolf demon spoke in a sharp tone.

"No! I won't accept it! Just because I'm only half demon it doesn't give you the right to degrade me by calling me a mutt! I am capable of taking care of myself!"

She shuts her burning golden hues, yanking her face in the air, nose held high. Releasing her hips she limps faintly past him without another word. His firm hand grips tightly to her wrist holding her back from walking away from him.

"From the look of your leg, I would beg to differ."

His ocean hues glance down to her leg that was patched up with bandages. Maya tries to jerk her wrist from his stern grip.

"Let me go wolf demon! My wound does not concern you!"

She yells abruptly towards the wolf, within those short minutes Sesshomaru appears behind the wolf which was the left side of Maya. His hand was now gripping roughly to the wolf demon's wrist; digging his nails into the fur bracer. His golden cold hues narrow to the sight of the wolf demon.

"Remove your hold on Maya at once…Koga…"

Sesshomaru hisses angrily.

A smug smirk tugs on koga's lips seeing how fast Sesshomaru appear, which surprises Maya that he was still hanging around the area.

"Oh? I knew I smelled a wet dog in the area, I was hoping it was Inuyasha but this is more entertaining."

Challenges Koga, cockiness could be heard in his tone.

"You would hope for my pathetic brother since you would never stand a chance against me!"

Counter acts Sesshomaru.

"Ha!" I'll kick your ass Sesshomaru!"

Koga spats out.

"That's a lot of bark coming from one who relies on two jewel shard for extra strength."

Koga snarls loudly towards Sesshomaru, his own nails pierce Maya's flesh, breaking through the thin soft layers. A weak cry seeps from her lips, trying to tug her arm from his hold. Sesshomaru glances to Maya. Witnessing her cry, golden hues pull back to Koga once more.

"I won't ask you again; remove your hold on her now!"

Sesshomaru tone grew cold and harsh as though he was serious about fighting Koga; if he did not do as he demands,

"Awe so cute to watch you protect your mate Sesshomaru!"

Both Maya's and Sesshomaru's eyes widen to his words.

"It doesn't concern you Koga."

Sesshomaru lifts his free hand to the side of his face, green sparks of lightening flickers, threatening Koga with a fight. Koga snarls once more, finally releasing Maya, Sesshomaru repeats the same action. Maya pulls her wrist into her chest, rubbing her strain wrist. She glances to Sesshomaru who was looking towards her as well.

"Go over to Rin, Maya!"

Demands Sesshomaru, his eyes quickly leave her and stare at Koga.

"Yes Sesshomaru."

Replies Maya before she lightly speed walks to the group, trying to not place all her weight on her injury ankle.

Rin and Lord Jaken turn around to view the pathway behind them, due to hearing rustling in the depths of the forest. Maya pushes her way through the vegetation panting lightly from the direction Rin and Lord Jaken were looking towards. Rin's hazel's eyes burst with such light that they could light up the night sky.

"Maya! You came back!"

She cheers loudly, tossing her small arms over her head and leaps off A-up's back. She runs towards Maya, throwing herself into Maya's body; holding her tightly. Golden gems spring wide open with shock that Rin was thankful for her return. A loving smile forms on her lips, while her left hand caresses Rin's Auburn locks.

"Yes I have return."

The sound of Lord Jaken's ear aching voice interrupts their reunion, his staff waving wildly over head.

"I thought Lord Sesshomaru told you to leave!"

Barks Lord Jaken in an annoy tone, Maya's hues jolt up to Lord Jaken with a nasty facial expression.

"Indeed he did, but he told me to return. He is about to fight a wolf demon name Koga."

She replies in a stern tone.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru fight such a weak demon in the first place? "

Challenges Lord Jaken with a smirk across his toad facial features.

"The wolf demon refused to let me go, so Lord Sesshomaru interfered and the wolf demon decided to pick a fight and that is why Lord Sesshomaru told me to return."

Maya simply explains to him, Lord Jaken cocks his right brow as his eyes narrow to her explanation.

"Sure he did!"

Lord Jaken was about to turn and walk away but the sound of tree branches snapping not too far behind them. Maya turns her beautiful golden gems over her left shoulder while Rin peaks past Maya, still holding onto her. Bright silver hair sparkles through the empty spaces of the mighty trees; Lord Sesshomaru appears from the camouflage of the forest unharmed which was of no surprise to any of them. Rin's lips form a large smile to the sight of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

She cries out with joy.

"Me Lord you have returned!"

Shouts Lord Jaken.

"Of course I have, do you doubt my strength Jaken?"

Lord Sesshomaru spoke in a cold harsh tone that made Lord Jaken to jump out of his green toad skin and shake violently to his presents.

"No…No me…Lord! That's not at all what I meant by that….for….forgive me, me lord!"

Stutters Lord Jaken in a fearful manner.

Lord Sesshomaru narrows his golden hues to Lord Jaken as he makes his way over to him, kicking him off his little feet before he walks over him like he was nothing; causing Lord Jaken to cry out.

"Learn to pay attention to your words the next time you speak Jaken!"

Lord Sesshomaru demands.

"Yes….me…lord…"

Mumbles Lord Jaken who still lays on the ground, feeling not only physically crushed but pride as well.

"Let go."

Lord Sesshomaru simply says to the group, walking with such grace through the pathways. Lord Jaken jumps onto his feet in a swift motion, pointing his staff straight at Maya.

"But me lord! Why must this half breed continue on with us? You strictly said for her to go her own way!"

Maya narrows her eyes to Lord Jaken knowing he would pull such an action towards her due to her being only a half demon. Lord Sesshomaru glares coldly to Lord Jaken over his right shoulder.

"What did I just say for you to do Jaken?"

Lord Jaken yanks his staff to his chest and swallows hard knowing he step over the line with his words.

"Next time you speak in out of line…..I'll kill you."

Lord Sesshomaru says before he continues down the pathway. Lord Jaken trembles and whines to himself as he follows his lord.

Rin and Maya rush over to A-Uh taking a seat upon his defined muscle back. The unusual pack continues on the journey to no where. The sun shines bright in the mild cloudy blue sky, sparkling on the surface of the earth. Maya plays with little Rin to pass the day away. Taking her fluff tail, she dangles it over Rin's head, placing her tail onto Rin's head then lifts it up. Laughing softly when Rin would reach up to catch her tail, Lord Sesshomaru turns his gaze over his right shoulder unnoticeable to see the joy filling the air behind him. Passing a crystal blue lake that was barely seen to the naked eye, the crisp sweet smell of the fresh water fills their noses. Both Rin and Maya turn around to lay their yearning eyes to the cold water.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may we please take a break?"

Begs Rin in a whinny tone.

Lord Sesshomaru without a word makes his way towards the lake, leaning onto the trunk of a tall pine tree. They all took his silent action as a yes, leaping off A-Uh's back and rush over to the shore line. Rin hikes and ties her kimono to mid thigh to avoid getting it wet. Maya's Kimono was already short enough to prevent soaking herself during their play. Maya steps slowly into the perfect temperature water. Her eye lids close in pleasure, feeling amazing on her bare feet. Rin dazes over to Maya, splashing roughly that her kimono was slightly damp. Maya gazes down with her golden diamonds and smiles to her.

"This is so much fun Maya!"

She cries out in excitement.

A smirk forms on Maya's soft glossy lips with an idea building up in her mind. Tossing herself downwards to Rin, she quickly sweeps her off her feet and spins her around in her arms. Giggling loudly, pearl size water drops glides in the warm air all around them in a swirl form, sparkling like thousands of jewels. Rin squeals in a high pitch tone that causes Lord Sesshomaru to glance over to their direction, startled slightly.

Maya stops suddenly feeling dizzy, her vision spotting two of everything. She yelps in a positive beat when she loses her footing and collapses into the ice cold water backwards with little rin in her arms. A loud splash echoes in the depths of the thick trees. They quickly lift themselves up, laughing uncontrollably at one another. A familiar dark aura fills the once peaceful atmosphere and brings everyone on edge. In the middle of the lake, a woman with raven locks, that was accompanied by a small white haired girl, floating on a boat size feather. Maya looks at them in confusion, wondering who they were and why they were here. Lord Sesshomaru peels himself from the tree, unfolding his arms from his chest. The raven haired female drops an unclear item into the lake; her eyes stare up in the same direction as Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh look who it is….Sesshomaru."

"Kagura."

Lord Sesshomaru said in a calm voice.

"Why are you traveling in this direction?"

Kagura ask, a smirk forming on her thin rosy lips.

"I could ask you the same question Kagura."

Lord Sesshomaru counteracts.

She lifts a colorful fan up to her face, hiding her facial expression as though she wasn't pleased with his throw back comment.

Her eyes turn to Maya, lowering her fan to reveal her stern facial structure.

"Get out while you still can young one."

Maya's golden hues perk up along with her fluff ears, not understanding her warning, was she speaking about Lord Naraku? She thought to herself.

All eyes went right to Maya as Kagura chuckles.

"It's time for us to take our leave, farewell Sesshomaru and see you sooner or later half breed.

Kagura laughs loudly as her feather lifts up high into the blue sky and takes off out of their sights.

Lord Jaken waves his two headed staff over his head; flames spark out of their mouths while he throws a fit.

"I told you Lord Sesshomaru! This half breed is up to no good!"

Maya swiftly turns her hateful eyes to Lord Jaken and growls loudly for all of them to hear.

"I am not! I never met those two before so don't you dare make up such lies about me when you know NOTHING about me you little freak!"

Clinching her fist towards Lord Jaken while she slowly makes her way out of the water and right for the little toad demon. Her golden hues glow with the hateful flames that course through her veins.

Lord Jaken takes a step back, startled from her sudden actions to his words. He points his staff right at her ready to attack her but she was ready when she lifts her right hand above her head, nails growing longer and sparkle at the tips.

"No! Stop this!"

Cries little Rin from behind Maya, she was so lost in rage that she could no longer hear anyone or anything around her. Lord Sesshomaru appears quickly in front of Maya, stopping her from getting closer to Lord Jaken. Maya's eyes soften up and her nails return to their normal size. Her golden hues fill with a thin stream of tears, throwing herself onto his black iron chest plate she cries knowing this sudden wave of anger was Naraku's doing. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widen to her tears and didn't know how to react to her.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Lord Sesshomaru tilts his head slightly to the side, strands of his long silver locks part from the rest and fall over his shoulder. Placing his hands on top of her shoulders and roughly pushes her away from him.

"No more."

His golden hues turn to look over his left shoulder to Jaken, glaring hatefully at him. Lord Jaken stands up straight and pulls back his staff. His large toad eyes turn away in shame with no words to say.

Returning to look at Maya, his golden gems narrow to her quite disappoint in her for allowing her human side emotions get the best of her. Removing himself from in front of her, he travels back to the pathway and walks on giving the group the hint that play time was over.

Maya wipes her tears away from her fair cheeks before turning to look behind her to see Rin still standing in the swallow waters of the lake. She motions Rin to follow with the faint movement of her head towards A-Uh. Rin smiles lightly when she took off over to Maya. Both of them got onto A-Uh and got back onto the pathway. Lord Jaken glares to Maya when A-Uh walks past him, Maya meeting his stare with an equal amount of hate.

"I'll figure you out sooner or later you half breed!"

The unusually pack continues to make their way down the path way, still uncertain on where they were going. At least for Maya, since she was new to the pack and didn't know Lord Sesshomaru's true reasons for all this traveling. Maya was sitting on the far end of A-Uh's back; she leans back slightly resting her body weight on her hands. Hiking her injured leg up closer to her chest to get comfortable for the long trip they may have. Rin turns her sight over her left shoulder to view Maya; a gentle giggle seeps from her lips when they made eye contact. Rin's innocent eyes trail down to Maya's leg to witness her bandage was no longer in place, making Maya's wound vulnerable to the harsh environments.

"Ah Maya your bandage!"

Maya blinks a few times to Rin's concern tone, lowering her gaze to her leg.

"Oh it must have fallen off when we were in the water."

She simple replies back to Rin.

"We must get it clean and re-bandage before it gets infected!"

Rin pushes her concerns onto Maya, terrified that her large open wound would get worse if not treated properly. Maya rolls her eyes with a soft smirk on her rosy lips.

"Fine, let's go then."

Maya finally agrees to Rin's orders, Rin pats A-Uh gently on his spiky mane to command him to stop and lower himself to the ground. Both Maya and Rin leap off his back and quickly make their way up the pack to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! May we please go out to seek herbs for Maya's wound?"

Rin ask in short breaths as she ran ahead of Maya to catch up with him.

"Go."

Was all he said to her, Rin shuts her eyes while she tosses her little arms up in the air and jumps for joy? Rushing back over to Maya she takes her hand and literally drags her off the trial and into the thick green forest.

"Where are we going Rin?"

Maya ask, trying to swat a tree limb out of her face.

"You'll see!"

Rin says in a high tone.

Maya kept ducking from tree branches since she was too large for the path way Rin manage to get herself through. They ran for what seems like a very long time due to Maya since she was limping on her wounded leg. Maya was about to pull away to rest when they exist the forest to view an endless meadow of wild flowers. Maya lets out a soft gasp from her sweet lips to the breath taken beauty of the land.

"The herbs we need are in this meadow. I'll find them and you rest Maya."

Rin releases her hold on Maya, turning her honey oak eyes to her and giggles before taking off. Maya's ears perk up to the joyfulness of Rin, gracefully Maya trails through the thick vast meadow. The sweet aroma of wild flowers fills her nose, giving her a sense of peace. Once Maya felt like she walked far enough she lowers herself down, running her finger tips against the silk petals of the rainbow flowers around her. The warm spring air brushes through her long moon light locks, closing her golden gems she takes a moment to take in everything.

"I found some!"

Yells Rin from a distance, cutting Maya's personal time short.

A soft chuckle leaves her lips to Rin's cheerful voice. The green meadow below them starts to rumble, Maya's eyes shot open and ears alert to the sudden vibe in the air.

"Rin don't move!"

She cries out to her, Rin immediately halts and slowly looks around puzzled not having the sensitive senses that Maya posse. The earth suddenly stops rattling; a terrified gasp leaves Maya as she had a gut feeling of what was about to go down. Her golden gems dart to Rin, throwing her arms towards the child.

"Rin run as fast as you can to me now! We are in grave danger!"

The fear in Rin's eyes grew to Maya's words; swallowing hard Rin gathers all the courage inside her and bolts to Maya.

Breathing hard through her mouth, crushing beautiful flowers below her bare feet. The rumbling returns and the crust of the earth breaks open between the two, sending them both flying in separate directions. A massive worm demon a merges from the soil, rows of razor teeth swirl clockwise in the massive mouth as the worm roars. The demon sways from side to side before diving back into the ground. Maya lifts herself off the ground; worried eyes scan the ocean meadows for Rin.

"RIN!"

She screams as loud as she could, she see Rin's dark locks above the layers of flowers. She makes a run for Rin not caring of her throbbing leg, the earth trembles once more, the worm demon surfaces on the left of Maya and crashes down. Barely missing her but the impact the demon inflicts to the ground knocks Maya off her feet. Gasping loudly to the rough smack to the dirt, she struggles back to her feet. She continues on towards Rin, caring more of her safety. Rin lifts herself up onto her hands and knees, looking around dazed and confused.

"Maya?! I'm scared!"

"Don't be, I'll protect you!"

Maya cries out, finally she reaches Rin taking her in her arms tightly.


End file.
